1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to optical rod, lens and fiber components having gradient refractive indices and has particular reference to improvements in method of making same.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Graded refractive index optical components such as micro lenses and optical fibers are presently manufactured by interdiffusion or chemical deposit processes, both requiring lengthy and costly treatment in special ovens and/or preparations of pastes, powders, liquids or gases. U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,228 is exemplary of one such prior art process and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,791,806 and 3,941,474 exemplify others.
In view of the foregoing, an object of this invention is to minimize the cost of graded refractive index articles by simplification of processing and provision for efficient mass production of graded rod or fiber.
More particularly, there is the objective of avoiding the need for lengthy interdiffusion or chemical treatment in the manufacture of graded lens or fiber components.
Still another object is to provide means and method for accurate control of graded refractive index profile in optical rod, fiber or lenses.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description.